A variety of different types of detachable debarking means have previously been developed for the barking machines referred to above. See for example Swedish patent specification 7712802-3 (Publ. No. 430,931) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,771, 3,189,067 and 4,209,047.
A feature common to prior art debarking means of the detachable type is that they have generally been in the form of an essentially square or otherwise equilateral plate or plate-like body which in itself has no little mass and, furthermore, must be firmly and reliably attached to securely hold the plate in the seat without any tendency to dislodge itself. To achieve such a strong attachment, the bolt and washer of the bolt connection must be made fairly heavy, and also the parts of the swinging arm defining the seat must be strongly dimensioned. These circumstances in combination imply that a considerable mass is applied to the free end of the swinging arm, and this in turn means a restriction of the possibilities of increasing the rotor speed since the centrifugal force generated upon rotation of the rotor always strives to move the swinging arms out of engagement with the log against the action of the spring means by which the arms are held in engagement with the log. In view hereof, the slightest increase of the mass in the swinging arms, in particular the mass in the free arm ends farthest away from the pivot points, means that the rotor speed must be reduced correspondingly.